<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Companion Mur(der) by thirsty4percy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927353">Companion Mur(der)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty4percy/pseuds/thirsty4percy'>thirsty4percy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty4percy/pseuds/thirsty4percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for the Hades Gift Exchange</p>
<p>The prompt was "anything that features the lovely Tisiphone."<br/>Tisiphone deserves a Companion too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Companion Mur(der)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/gifts">thir13enth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As he entered the final chamber of Tartarus, the willful Prince Zagreus was surprised to see the lovely Tisiphone reach out to him with an unsolicited but quite charming gift.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>